nazizombiesfandomcom-20200215-history
Teddy Bear
The Teddy Bear is Samantha Maxis' teddy bear that appears in the Call of Duty: World at War maps Zombie Verrückt, Shi No Numa, and Der Riese, as well as the Call of Duty: Black Ops maps Kino der Toten, "Five", Ascension, Call of the Dead, Shangri-La, and Moon. The Teddy Bear appears mainly in the Mystery Box. When the Teddy Bear appears, that means the last player to go open the Mystery Box has not received a gun. Instead, there is a little girl's giggle that can be heard, followed by a demonic sounding "BYE, BYE!", and the Teddy floats up out of the Box. Seconds later, the Box itself floats up, and suddenly disappears. The Mystery Box then spawns at a different part of the map. The Teddy bear doesn't appear in Mob of the Dead, and is replaced by a padlock, signifying that the area is completely controlled by Brutus. In Origins, the Der Wunderfizz machine has a 'Teddy Bear' Perk bottle, which has the same effect as the Mystery Box teddy bear, the machine then moves to one of the other 5 generators. Trivia *A Mystery Box spawn locations will be marked by a few crates with a Teddy Bear on top of it. *The Teddy Bear is an omen of bad luck. *On the map Der Riese, there are many Teddy Bears around the map should certain circumstances be followed; **A Teddy Bear is present in the alleyway to the right of the player spawn location, only visible through its shadow on the brick wall. **Shooting a panel outside the map near some pillars to the left alley of the player spawn location will trigger a game of Hide 'n Seek with Samantha where the player must find two Teddy Bears and a Monkey Bomb. **Before entering the tunnel to the right of Teleporter 3, looking to the left, you can see a giant bloody bear paw. **At the end of the hallway of the window to the right of Teleporter 2, next to the grenades, there are several bloody bear paw prints on the wall. **A picture of a Teddy Bear has a chance of appearing when teleporting around the map. *On the map Kino der Toten, there are many Teddy Bears around the map should certain circumstances be followed; **Various Teddy Bears are seen in boxes on the Theater Stage, small and big ones. **When teleporting, the teleporter may teleport the player to two versions of Samantha's room; ***A nice, normal version where various toys are placed around and a Teddy Bear laying on the bed. ***A demonic, bloody version where there is a pile of bloody Teddy Bears behind a giant demonic Teddy Bear with a single glowing red eye. *When a player gets the Teddy Bear from the box, they get a refund of the points they spent. This is not the case in the iPhone version. *You can find a Teddy Bear in the multiplayer map called 'Firing Range'. Category:Easter Eggs Category:Verruckt Category:Shi No Numa Category:Der Riese Category:Kino der Toten Category:"Five" Category:Call of Duty: World at War Category:Call of Duty:Black Ops